1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for receiving thermoplastic and other hot melt materials and adhesives, melting the material and supplying the material to a dispenser. In particular, this invention relates to a removable cover for the hopper element of such an invention. The hopper cover is removable and is resistant to breakage due to misuse and over-extension in the open position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, hoppers for hot melt materials, such as thermoplastics and adhesives, included no cover, or basic covers without special features. Due to the nature of hot melt processing, and the characteristics of hot melt materials, many disadvantages become apparent in the prior art.
For example, basic non-hinged removable covers were in practice inconvenient, subject to being misplaced and difficult to manipulate after exposure to and contamination by hot melt materials. Tight fitting covers become difficult to remove after contamination, and loose fitting covers allowed for excessive spillage of materials and byproducts.
Improvements in the form of hinged type covers solved some of the problems associated with non-hinged covers. However, certain problems remained. For example, prior art hinged covers were susceptible to breakage when over-extended in the open direction. Also, condensation and other by-product buildup on the inside of the cover would tend to spill outside of the hopper upon opening of the cover.
The problems associated with hopper covers, particularly relating to breakage and drainage of by-products, have not been addressed or solved in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved hopper cover for hot melt apparatus. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hopper cover which is resistant to breakage upon over-extension. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved hopper cover which controls and directs condensation and other by-products of the melting process back into the hopper, thereby avoiding spillage outside of the hopper, or contamination of the hopper cover mechanism or other parts. These and other objects are achieved through the present invention.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a breakaway feature should the cover become adhered, in the closed position, to a top section of the hopper.